Waiting for
by mickey139
Summary: Menunggu memang merupakan sesuatu yang sangat sulit dan menyebalkan dilakukan. Namun ketika kita melakukannya dengan penuh harapan dan kesabaran, maka akan ada suatu bayaran yang sangat indah dikemudiannya.


**Hehehe... Kembali lagi dengan Author gaje seperti Miki. Kali ini Miki mempublish fict yang sepertinya gaje juga. Hehehehe... Gomen ne... Semoga fict ini bisa memuaskan. Selamat membaca Reader-san.**

**Pair: **Naruto &amp; Hinata

**Rate:** T

**Genre: **Romance &amp; Hurt

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING:** AU,OOC, typo, alur gaje (suka-suka Mickey)

Story by

.

**Mickey_Miki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WAITING FOR**

*.*.*.*.* .*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

.

Menunggu memang merupakan sesuatu yang sangat sulit dan menyebalkan dilakukan. Namun ketika kita melakukannya dengan penuh harapan dan kesabaran, maka akan ada suatu bayaran yang sangat indah dikemudiannya.

.

.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.

.

Dia masih tetap di sana, duduk merenung di bawah kolong langit malam yang bertabur bintang. Indahnya kerlap-kerlip bintang tetap tak mampu merubah suasana hatinya yang sedang gundah. Sudah lebih dari setahun ia melakukan aktivitas itu, tapi tak pernah sekalipun dia berhenti atau pun bosan tuk melakukannya. Bahkan mungkin tanah tempatnya berpijak saat ini sudah bosan melihatnya yang tiap hari datang berkunjung.

Angin malam mulai berhembus, menerpa tiap lekuk tubuhnya. Helaian mahkota indigonya mulai menari-nari mengikuti alunan lembut angin itu. Matanya perlahan membuka menampakkan bola mata seindah bulan dengan pancaran mata yang menatap sayu. Tak ada senyuman lembut yang biasa terbingkai di bibir merahnya hanya jejak pedih yang tertinggal dalam raut wajahnya.

Iris matanya beralih menatap pada sebuah cincin yang tersemak di jari manis tangan kanannya. Kembali ingatan itu terulas dalam benak. Ketika orang itu datang dan dengan seenaknya langsung mengisi sebagian hatinya. Memberinya sejuta kebahagiaan yang belum dia rasakan. Rindu, mencintai, yang dulu hanyalah sebuah kata, kini bisa dirasakannya. Namun setelahnya dia pergi meninggalkan dirinya dengan sebuah kekosongan.

_Menunggu._

Satu kata yang selalu menjadi tumpuannya. Tiap hari harus melakukan hal yang sama meski tahu bahwa semua itu hanya kesia-siaan belaka─namun ia tak sedikit pun mengacuhkannya. Dia takkan mampu memaksa hati kecilnya untuk berdiam diri. Walau itu akan menambah kepedihan batinnya.

_Bodoh_.

Mungkin seperti itulah penggambaran dirinya untuk saat ini. Kebodohan yang selalu dilakukan berulang-ulang, walau itu semakin membuat hatinya perih. Kepercayaan yang selama ini dia jaga untuk seseorang─yang bahkan tidak dia ketahui keberadaannya sekarang.

Pernah dia mencoba untuk menghentikan semua itu. Melupakan janji yang mareka buat, mencari kesibukan yang lain, memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bekerja terus-menerus, mengikuti kegiatan─gakon─yang walau dirinya sendiri tak menyukai kegiatan itu dan mencoba memulai hidup baru dengan mengikuti kencan dengan pasangannya dari acara gakon. Namun sedikitpun tak berhasil. Pada akhirnya dia akan kembali ke bangku itu. Kembali melakukan apa yang biasa dia lakukan─menunggu seseorang─yang entah orang itu ingat dengan janji mereka.

Ingatan itu kembali saat dirinya masihlah bebas, tak memiliki sedikitpun beban batin. Saat laki-laki itu datang, menawarinya sesuatu yang tak pernah dirasakannya. Cinta. Yah cinta yang tidak pernah dia rasakan kepada seseorang yang bukan berasal dari keluarganya. Cinta dari seseorang yang baru memasuki kehidupannya. Cinta kepala lawan jenisnya. Laki-laki yang memiliki senyum secerah mentari pagi dan mata sebiru langit.

Setiap hari laki-laki itu selalu menyempatkan diri menemuinya, membuatnya selalu tersenyum, hingga untuk pertama kalinya dia merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh, debaran jantung yang abnormal, dan perasaan rindu akan sosok laki-laki itu. Hingga akhirnya ia sadar bahwa ia sudah jatuh kepada pesona laki-laki itu.

Dua bulan menjalani kasih membuat dirinya benar-benar jatuh pada laki-laki itu. Setiap hari ada-ada saja yang laki-laki itu lakukan untuk membuatnya tersenyum. Mulai dari hal-hal konyol sampai yang romantis. Tak jarang juga hinata sering mengeluarkan air mata kebahagaan karena sikap laki-laki itu. Hingga hari itu tiba. Hari dimana awal dari segala beban yang saat ini dipikulnya. Laki-laki itu harus pergi meninggalkannya, meninggalkannya dengan sebuah janji─janji penantian yang entah sampai kapan dia harus jalani.

Angin kembali berhembus, kali ini lebih kencang dibanding yang pertama, melayang-layangkan kelopak bunga Sakura hingga membuat kelopak itu menari-nari di sekitar sang gadis. Dia kembali menutup mata meresapi segala yang tersuguhkan di sekitarnya. Mencoba melupakan sejenak beban yang melandanya.

"Hah" helaan nafas keluar dari bibirnya. Helaan yang menandakan betapa beratnya beban yang selama ini dia tanggung. Beban yang ia sendiri dengan bodohnya mengembannya.

Irisnya kembali menatap cincin itu. Perasaannya kembali berkecamuk dalam benak. Meneruskan ataukah menyudahi. Sudah beberapa kali ia berfikir untuk menyudahi kegiatannya itu. Namun lagi-lagi terhenti karena tanpa sadar dirinya akan kembali. Hati nuraninya melarang untuk berhenti.

_Tapi_,

Apakah semua penantiannya akan ada hasilnya bila ia terus menunggu? Apakah laki-laki itu akan menemuinya walau janji mereka sudah terlewat dari setahun yang lalu? Ataukah laki-laki itu telah melupakan semua janji yang telah ia umbar-umbarkan kepadanya? Sudah menemukan seseorang yang lebih layak dan lebih mampu membahagiakannya?

"Hah..." Helaan berat itu kembali keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Ia terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan itu semua dan terlalu takut.

Tiga tahun telah berlalu semenjak perpisahannya dengan laki-laki itu. Laki-laki yang membuatnya harus terus menunggu. Perjanjian yang telah mereka buat sudah lewat dari setahun yang lalu. Namun gadis itu masih setia untuk menunggu. Percaya akan takdirnya untuk kembali bertemu dengan pria itu.

Dia sudah lelah. Hatinya terlampau lelah karena penantiannya.

Ia kemudian mendongak menatap hamparan bintang-bintang yang bebas menggantung di langit kelam. Sebelah tangannya terangkat berupaya mengenggam salah satu dari bintang itu.

"Apa aku terlalu bodoh menunggunya? Apa aku harus meyerah sekarang dan memulai hidup yang baru?" Gumamnya lirih.

Ia kembali memejamkan mata. Memantapkan hatinya untuk segera memilih di antara dua pilihan yang terasa berat dan mungkin akan membuat hatinya kembali perih.

Irisnya membuka. Pancaran matanya telah berubah. Tidak lagi sendu, tidak ada lagi kesedihan. Ia sudah memantapkan hatinya.

"Baiklah!" Keputusan sudah diambilnya, walau terasa berat.

Malam semakin larut, gadis itu menegapkan tubuhnya. Bangkit dari duduknya dan berniat untuk pulang dan meninggalkan segala kenangannya di tempat itu.

Angin kembali berhembus, kali ini hembusannya lebih kuat hingga membuat pohon-pohon mengeluarkan bunyi desisan akibat gesekan dari daun-daun. Kali ini bukan hanya bunga Sakura yang bergerak, daun-daun kering yang berjatuhan di tanah yang ia pijaki pun ikut melayang-layang di udara. Rambutnya yang tergerai bergoyang-goyang hingga menutupi sebagian wajah ayunya. Tangannya bergerak untuk merapikan helaian rambutnya.

Ia kemudian bergerak, melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan semua kenangan yang pernah tercipta dari tempat itu.

"Hinata!"

Langkahnya terhenti ketika dirasanya seseorang memanggil namanya.

Dengan rasa penasaran, dibalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat si pemanggil itu. Matanya melebar ketika melihat si pemanggil namanya. Segala sesuatu yang berada di sekitarnya seakan berhenti bergerak, bahkan untuk sekedar bernafaspun sulit dilakukannya. Dikerjapkan matanya hingga beberapa kali, seakan tak percaya dengan sesuatu yang berada tepat di depannya kini.

Air matanya yang dari dulu tak bisa keluar kini telah menganak di pelupuk matanya dan siap untuk mengalir. Dengan gerakan pelan ia bergerak untuk menggapai pemanggil itu.

"Na...Na...Naru...Naruto" ucapnya tergagap.

Tangannya gemetar berusaha menggapai wajah pemuda itu. Air matanya kini tak bisa ia bendung lagi dan perlahan mengalir melewati kedua pipinya seiring belaian tangannya di wajah pemuda itu.

Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga apa yang ia lihat kini bukan hanya khayalannya semata. Suatu gambar yang tak nyata dan muncul karena perasaan rindu luar biasa yang menyeruak dari dalam relung hatinya.

"Naruto!?" Ucapnya sekali lagi untuk memperjelas. Rasanya itu bukanlah sesuatu yang nyata, namun rasa hangat yang menguar dari tubuh itu terasa sangat nyata.

Dia tersentak manakala merasakan sebuah pelukan dari pemuda itu. Objek yang berada di depannya bukanlah sebuah halusinasi, namun itu adalah sebuah kenyataan. Sesuatu yang telah lama dinantikannya. Sesuatu yang telah membuatnya harus larut dalam kesedihan selama beberapa tahun.

Perasaan sedihnya selama beberapa tahun kini telah menguap berkat sebuah pelukan. Pelukan dari orang yang telah ia tunggu selama tiga tahun.

"Hinata maafkan aku...! Maafkan aku! Aku sudah melupakanmu."

Mereka berdua menangis di bawah langit kelam bertabur bintang. Takdir yang ia yakini akhirnya terjadi. Penantiannya tidaklah sia-sia.

**FIN.**

**A/N : Cerita yang datang saat mati lampu mendera di rumahku pada saat malam. Tiba-tiba terpikir untuk melampiaskannya dalam sebuah cerita yang agaknya gak nyambung dengan kejadian mati lampu.**

**Sebetulnya fict ini sudah lama ingin saya publish, namun gak kesampaian. Entah kenapa malah tertidur di laptop.**

**Hehehe... Saya harap fict singkat ini bisa sedikit menghibur kalian dan saya harap juga kalian bisa mereview fict ini.**

**Salam. **


End file.
